


Ghost

by impossible123



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 3 years since, Gen, Ghosts, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Spirits, Spiritual, Spoilers for Episode: s09e10 Face the Raven, Whouffaldi if you squint, mention of pinkwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossible123/pseuds/impossible123
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR S. 9 EP. 10] Clara did not face the Raven alone, that night on Trap Street...





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Cried while writing this fanfic... Can't stop writing 'Face the Raven' fanfictions... because I am still not over Clara's death. Hope you enjoy :)

She wasn't scared of dying.

She really wasn't.

She was scared of the pain.

Clara had heard the cry from its previous victim. It was clear that he was in agonising pain, tortured in a second all the pain of a day.

Clara held her head high, even though she felt hot tears streaming down her cheeks and terrified of pain. She moved forward as everyone in the street ran opposite, away from the raven's cry.

_She had to do this alone. She wanted no one to hear her cry of pain, especially Rigsy._

**_Especially the Doctor._ **

She didn't want him to be filled with rage because her friend had died a painful, merciless death.

"Let me be brave"

_I'm coming soon Danny. We will soon be together, just like we always wanted. I'm going to be brave, dying just like. You would be proud of me, darling._

_Mum, please lead me home. Give me courage, just like you always did, just like in the fairytails you always read to me before I fell into asleep._

_Read me a fairytail till I fall asleep._

_Till I fall asleep, read me a story._

_And she lived a happy ever after..._

_The End._

Clara's fairytale had a hidden chapter... An infinite epilogue.

And it was just beginning.

* * *

 

Clara felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, and yet, there was no one behind her.

Among her panicked thoughts came a sweet voice, echoing in her mind.

_It doesn't matter where you are, in the jungle or the desert or on the moon._

'Let me be brave.'

_However lost you may feel, you'll never really be lost._

'Let me be brave.'

_Because I will always be here, and I will always come and find you, my brave Clara. Every single time..._

'Let me be brave.'

_I'm here Clara. I'm going to help you. You're not alone._

_Face the Raven._

Clara opened her arms to let the raven take her.

_Let me be brave._

She gasped as she felt the Quantum Shade enter her; feeling a knife begin drawn through her stomach.

Her arms fell back, but her mother held her.

_It's soon over, my Clara. Hold on. You'll soon be near me._

_Let it all out._

Clara felt her eyes tear even more and felt them running down as the pain became increasingly overpowering, choking in her own breath as she felt smoke diverging towards her internal extremities. She screamed in excruciating pain, even though Clara tried to hold it all in.

But it was impossible.

**_But she was impossible._ **

_It's fine, my child. You can't be any braver._

Her lungs had no more air to exhale. Clara inhaled hard and exhaled again, as she lost sense in her limbs and felt the smoke making it's way out her lungs as these filled with smoke. Her vision was fading and couldn't feel a thing.

_Except the hands were still on her shoulders._

_Ellie held her child's body as it fell limp while thick smoke poured out of Clara's mouth. The mother laid it gently on the stone floor._

_Sweet dreams, my little one._

_She looked at the Doctor. Ellie smiled as she sent a thought and thanks to the Doctor._

_'Thank you for making my child happier. She lived a short life, with a painful end. But the years she spent with you were the best._

_Thank you.'_

_Soon a blurred figure materialised near Ellie, above Clara's body._

_'Mum?'_

_Clara hugged her mother very tight._

_'You were so very brave sweetheart. We're very proud if you.'_

_Her smile soon faded from her face, as she saw a desperate Doctor behind Ellie._

_'The Doctor...'_

_'We can't stay here for very long, little one.'_

_Clara nodded._

_The girl looked at her lifeless corpse lying in the ground, and smiled._

_She faced the Raven._

_She remained brave._

_Till the end._

_Clara noticed that the Doctor was approaching, his eyes bloodshot, trembling. He stood over his companion's body, not knowing what to do._

_Clara's ghostly fingers ran over his velvety shoulder before kissing his cheek which tastes of tears._

The Doctor opened his eyes wide and placed his right hand on his cheek.

He was already missing Clara... He felt her kiss, but he didn't believe in friendly ghosts. He believed in souls that were made haunting ghosts by an extraterrestrial message, but not Clara. She was gone.

_Move on Doctor. I know it's gonna hurt you, but don't get stuck. Wherever Me is sending you, don't fight, just strive to live._

_Strive to win._

_Thank you Doctor... For everything._

_Thank you my daft, old, Impossible man._

Thank you my brave, Impossible Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! Feedback greatly appreciated!


End file.
